In Love With An Angel
by EternalFate
Summary: Seifer saves Fuujin from making a terrible mistake


Authors note: Okay hehe, I obviously don't own Seifer or Fuujin. If i did, that would kick as*! ^^ hehe. And uhhh this is abit angsty so you people who dont like Angst or just aint in the mood... well then go away!!  
  
In Love With An Angel  
  
Is anyone trying to find me Won't someone come take me home It's a damn cold ngiht Trying to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I dont know who you are But I... I'm with you I'm with you ---"I'm with you" By Avril Lavigne ^^  
  
I will never forget the day I first met Seifer Almsay. It was a rainy night many years ago....  
  
"I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, behind me I could hear shouting. 'And don't you come back ya here!?? You're not wanted!! Don't you ever come back! You're no daughter of mine... Never was and never will be!!'  
  
I kept running, letting my legs take me anywhere, what did it matter now where I went? I had no home, so what did it matter??  
  
And when I finally stopped, I looked around and found myself in unfamilar surroundings, I'd never been here before.  
  
'Where am I?'I thought. Up ahead was a bridge, I walked over to it, my black boots making the mud fly up. All around me the rain fell... Making the earth wet and gray.  
  
I stood at the edge of the bridge, looking down into the murky water. My thoughts tumbling around in my head.  
  
' What do I do now? I have no home... and no name. You hear him, I've been disowned.' Thats when it hit me, full in the face. I was alone. I had nobody. Not one single place to go to. No one to care for me. I suddnely burst out into tears, silent tears...rolling down my face. I looked around, looking for any witness that had seen my shameful act. But no, the bridge was deserted. Not a person in sight, and not a sound anywhere except for the continous pit-pat of the rain on the ground.  
  
I looked down at the water again...  
  
'Is it worth it?" I thought to myself. 'To end my own life... Has my life become that bad?' one part of me asked. 'Yes.' answered the other. 'What's there to hold me back?' it whispered, stating what my other side tried to forget. 'Nothing.'  
  
The wind whips around me; embracing me like I lover and caressing my face. That's when I suddenly notice how chilly it is and that I'm soaked to the bone. I'll probally get a cold.... maybe. I think back to what started this particular fight.  
  
"When I came home, Dad was obviously drunk, again. You could smell the liquor on his breathe and you could feel the violence seeping out of him. He was just looking for a fight to pick. And this was obviously, not my lucky day.  
  
" ' Where you been girl!?' he said, his voice carefully kept undercontrol. His eyes narrowed when I didnt say anything. 'I said where you been!?!' he said advancing toward me, and in his eyes. In his eyes, was such a rage, it looked as if he's kill me! ' I was out...' I replied quietly, not ready to be submissive yet.  
  
' Dont lie to me bitch!!' he yelled and slapped me. I hit the wall with a slam, my head throbbing and it took a few seconds to clear my thoughts. Tears started to well in the back of my eyes, but I held them back, years of practice making it... simpler. ' I'm not lying,' I saw, focusing my eyes on the ground.' You're drunk. Dad, please... you have to believe me!' I cried, but my pleas fell on deaf ears and I got a kick to my ribs. ' Dont you back talk me,' he said, glaring at me. Then it was suddenly, the calm before the storm, he left me to drink more in the kitchen. I breathed steadly for many minutes... getting my bearing back. The I slowly got up and eased toward the door. And then suddenly he was back, to abuse me more.  
  
' Where do you think you're going??!' he cries, his empty bottle of whiskey raised to strike. And then it hit me, that if he hit me with that bottle, I would probally not wake up. I knew he'd kill me, if I wasnt careful.  
  
And then I ran. And ran. And ran. And ended up here."  
  
I looked back down at the water beneath me... and took a deep breathe.  
  
' Okay, on the count of three.... One... Two.... Thre-' I was suddenly speachless. Something had grabbed my hand. Something warm and soft, but with a strong grip. I took in a deep breathe, and slowly looked to my left, fearing a ghost... or maybe a demon. But what greated my eyes what not what i expected at all...  
  
It was an angel. A golden angel. Light seemed to radiate off him, and it was as if he was glowing. He had a soft round face that maybe me just wanna reach out and stroke it. He was smile was friendly, like a 'lets be friends' kind of smile. And his eyes... oh his beautiful green eyes. They smiled as well... And I just drank it all up. All of a sudden I'd forgotten what I'd came here to do, I just wanted to stand here forever. Basking in the light of the golden angel, I just wanted to be in his presence.  
  
'What's your name?' The angel spoke, and it was enough to make my heart stop. His voice was so beautiful... it was unwordly, no human could have a voice that beautiful.  
  
'I have no name,' my own ugly voice rasped. And I looked down in shame, I had no right to be in this angel's presence. He was too perfect for the ugly likes of me.  
  
'And your home?'  
  
'I have no home,' and I looked up at him. And he was glowing even more. I felt suddenly, so ugly and dirty. I was suddenly the worst thing that ever graced this planet. I was worse then dirt... and again tears threatened. I was so dirty compared to this perfect angelic being in front of me. I did not even deserve to hold his hand. I tried to pull mine back from his grasp, but he held it tightly.  
  
'Let me go!' I cried. He didnt say anything, but his smile broke into a grin. He pulled me away from the edge. but by the end, I was enchanted again. I would have died for him at that moment, if he had asked me too. I would have done anything for him, if only he'd ask. 'Your new name is Fuujin. And you now live with me and Raijin, we will attend Balamb Garden, and together we will strike respect and fear into everyone we meet. We will be a posse,' and with that little speech given he turned and started to walk away. I blinked suddenly, but fearing to be left behind out of his light I quickly caught up.  
  
And since that fateful day, I've followed Seifer loyally. We are like a family, thought I'd never admit it. Are trust and loyalty runs deep. We are a posse and always will be. And where ever Seifer goes, I will too. What can I say? I'm in love with an angel." 


End file.
